


lin started it (chatroom fic attempt)

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adams knows how chatrooms work, Alternate Universe, Crackfic?, Dead people can text, Gen, Jefferson doesn't like his silly nicknames, Old Man Miranda seems less old, Shitpost-ish, Texting, The dead can interact with technology, Washington has a temper, chatroom, im bored, jokefic, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Lin drags dead politicians into a chatroom.Stuff gets talked about.





	lin started it (chatroom fic attempt)

_(Lin-Man has added Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, and George Washington into the conversation.)_  
  
_(Lin-Man has left the conversation.)_  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** Lin no don't leave  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** He just left the conversation. It's right there.  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** Damn it I just saw it now  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** What kind of username is that?  
  
**George Washington:** Are you familliar with whoever Lin-Man is?  
  
**George Washington** : *is, Alexander?*  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** Thats Mr. Miranda  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** There's a crap ton of people with Miranda for a sername.  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** Obviously it's the playwright who wrote a play about me  
  
**George Washington:** When did you get his number?  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** He got my number first  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** I dont know how but he somehow did  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** Wtf  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** Since when did you learn to start texting casually Jefferson?  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** I have the freedom to express myself as I wish to, Hamilton.  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** Also, this is a chat room, not a text convo.  
  
**George Washington:** Please get Mr. Miranda back into the chat.  
  
**George Washington:** *chat, son.*  
  
**George Washington:** *chat, Alexander.*  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** REALLY?!  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** Chill, Hamilton.  
  
**George Washington:** I forget.  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** All of us here are dead, and I'm pretty sure that we the dead have infalliable memory; how are you still able to forget, George?  
  
**George Washington:** I apologize.  
  
_(Alexander Hamilton has added Lin-Man to the conversation.)_  
  
**Alexander Hamilton:** DONT LEAVE PLEASE

**Alexander Hamilton:** I'll try to be the first person to welcome you to Heaven  
  
**Lin-Man:** Thank you I was trying to add myself back  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** "Lin-Man", huh?  
  
**Lin-Man:** you can change your username too TJeffs  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** Please don't call me that.  
  
**Lin-Man:** *TommyJ*  
  
**Thomas Jefferson:** JfC that is a lot worst  
  
_(Thomas Jefferson has changed their username to anthemsJeffersung.)_  
  
**George Washington:** Wait, how do you do that?  
  
**Lin-Man:** Settings  
  
_(Alexander Hamilton has changed their username to LMMshomeboi.)_  
  
**Lin-Man:** Eyyyyyyyy  
  
**Lin-Man:** Thanks my homeboi  
  
**LMMshomeboi:** I love you  
  
**Lin-Man:** I return it my dearest, homeboi

**Lin-Man:** *I return it my dearest homeboi*

_(George Washington has added obnoxiousANDdisliked and James Madison into the conversation.)_  
  
**George Washington:** Well, I learned  something new today.  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked:** Why did you bring me here, George?  
  
**James Madison:** I don't remember having an account for chatrooms like this.  
  
**LMMshomeboi:** Adams what are you doing here  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked:** Who the hell are you?  
  
**anthemsJeffersung:** That's Hamilton  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked:** Is that you Jefferson?  
  
**anthemsJeffersung:** Yes  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : I can't believe you guys finally changed your usernames  
  
**George Washington:** How though  
  
**Lin-Man:** I just said so  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked:** George why didn't you tell me Miranda was in this chat  
  
**James Madison** : Why didn't you say anything at all?

**anthemsJeffersung:** Wait, you know Miranda too, Adams?

**Lin-Man:** I said hi once; he never replied back

**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : We can discuss this later

**George Washington:** It's my first time, please  
  
**George Washington** : I'm growing aggravated  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : because you can't change your username?  
  
_(George Washington has left the conversation.)_  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : Seems about right  
  
**Lin-Man** : I hope Washington isn't too upset  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : you really had to make fun of me (I'm not that fat how dare you)  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : and give me no actor? really  
  
**Lin-Man** : you can't control how the play has been written  
  
**LMMshomeboi** : but you can, right Lin? I mean you wrote the play  
  
**Lin-Man** : I wouldn't do too big of many changes, y'know? And even if I tried, it would fail cause my friend (and play director) TommyK won't let me change anything  
  
**LMMshomeboi** : Have you tried persuading him?  
  
**Lin-Man** : I did  
  
**Lin-Man:** And it always ends with me getting kicked out the theatre  
  
**anthemsJeffersung** : Holy shit  
  
**Lin-Man:** This has happened more than once  
  
**LMMshomeboi** : I cant believe a friend would do such a thing  
  
**Lin-Man:** He's been done with my crap for a long time yo there aint nothing to worry about

**James Madison:** I still don't understand why I'm still here.

**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : I concur, Madison  
  
**Lin-Man** : but, uh, sorry I guess, Mr. Adams  
  
**obnoxiousANDdisliked** : well, in your circumstances, I may as well forgive you  
  
_(obnoxiousANDdisliked has left the conversation.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well only add to this when I want to
> 
> My writing-when-I-want-to fic basically
> 
> If y'all have anymore ideas to add on, please comment


End file.
